


A Written Confession

by RidTheDisease



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Insecurity, Love, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Self-Doubt, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:56:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RidTheDisease/pseuds/RidTheDisease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom recieves an unexpected letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Written Confession

Tom had an awful day. Everything seemed to go wrong. He couldn't remember his lines nor was he satisfied with his performance. He was exhausted and tired which was one part why everything went wrong, the other part is that he misses you and his home. He is currently filming in America and wasn't home in 5 months. He feels incredibly homesick.

He felt bad for letting you alone although you always assure him that it's fine and that it will make the reunion even better. But the truth is that he feels like he is letting you down.

 

He enters the hotel he is staying in and makes his way through the lobby towards the elevators.

„Excuse me, Sir? Mr. Hiddleston?“ The concierge calls after him.

„Yes?“

 

Tom stops and tuns around to see the young man running towards him with an envelope in his hand.

„I'm sorry to disturb you, Mr. Hiddleston, but this letter came earlier this day“ he says handing Tom the letter.

„A letter?“ Tom asks confused and the concierge nods,

„Okay... mh.. Thank you.“

 

He gets into the elevator and starts to examine the mysterious letter in his hands.

His eyes falls on the name of the consigner. It was your name.

 

„(Y/N)“ He whispers.

 

Tom wonders why you would write him a letter. Does this letter contains something you were to afraid to tell him personally? But why a letter? This is really old fashioned.

His heartbeat quickens as bad thoughts are running though his mind.

He nearly drove himself into a panik attack as he enters his room.

 

Tom doesn't even bothers to get out of his jacket. He just rips open the letter and begins to read:

 

          „ Dear Tom,

you might be wondering why I'm writing you a letter. And before you start to read any further let me tell you one thing: **CALM DOWN!** **This is nothing bad.** “

 

He chuckels 'She knows me well' he thinks to himself and continues:

 

„ I miss you very much and I want to tell you how much you mean to me in a way I feel appropriate.

I honestly don't know how to start this... this is even more difficult than I thought it would be.

 

Being away from you hurts me deeply, and this pain increases each time I look at your picture, each time my eyes meet that bright smile of yours printed on the cold shiny paper and it seems like you looking back at me.

My heart lights up with hope to see you again soon but I feel sad when I think of how long it will take us before we see each other again.

I feel sad just thinking of how much I will still have to suffer until I can see those beautiful eyes of yours again.

To me it feels like I'm missing an arm or a leg. Weirdly, I miss your tantrums even though you can be a monumental pain in the arse sometimes.“

 

Toms smile grows even brighter.

He sits down on the hotel bed an shrugs down his jacket.

 

„Only our daily phone calls are keeping me sane.

 

You opened up my view with the way you think, the way you look at things.

You change the way I live and I want to be a better person for you and for me. And you're making me a better person. You know how I always seem to see the

negative side of life but you taught me to leave that behind and experience the positivity of the days.

You are simply my inspiration.. my family... the most important person in my life.

And if you ever doubt yourself just think of my words because you clearly have no reason to doubt yourself or your work. You are admired by many people..

including me.“

 

Tears are sliding down Toms cheek. Your words sink directly into his heart.

After being away for so long and after this dreadful day that is exactly what he his feelings are.

He doubted himself and felt like he wasn't good enough for both his job and for you.

But your words, and the love you have written them with, seem like a cure to his bad feelings.

 

The letter wasn't finished yet:

 

„One of the days I went out unwary and suffered the cold of an icy london night.

When I got back home an open window was letting in the piercing wind which made me feel so lonely that it occured to me that I should spend these cold nights along with you.

The winter was meant for suggesting coziness an warmth and not in hospitlity an loneliness instead.

I imagine us laying down on a pile of blankets, a fine wine and the warmth of our home mixed with love. I want to be by my lovers side, by your side, exchanging hugs and kisses. “

 

Tom smiles. He would love to have this right now.

 

„I hope you don't give up on me..“

 

This catches Toms attention. 'Give up on you? Why should I ever to this? You are the best thing that ever happend to me!' He thinks to himself.

To be honest, lately he had the feeling that you might loose your patience with him. That his work would be in the way... again.

 

„I want to feel all possible emotions of a magic winter night with you.

I really do miss you but I count on you and this makes me feel incredibly happy, safe and protected.

The comfort your hugs brings me and you receptive and cozy chest make me the most fullfilled woman on this planet because I realize I live with a gentle companion.

I feel truly greatful upon receiving your love and the gentle lead of kindness and dedication that in it resides.

I also have realized that you care for me through the simplest of gestures like when you straighten my hair or when you zip up my dress or by removing the dreadful

monsters, called spiders, from the courners of our flat.“

 

Tom has to laugh at your last remark. He remembers your morbid fear of spiders and recalls one incident where you where on the verge of tears pleading him to remove the spider but when he actually tried to kill it you had started to complain that he couldn't kill a living soul.

He shakes his head and continues your letter:

 

„You always tell me how beautiful I am. It is really flattering to hear this coming out of your mouth but I have my doubts.

I try to make myself presentable but as much as I try when I approach you I feel like an „ugly duckling“ next to a fascinaing, elegant swan.

Your deep voice is sensual, your gestures are elegant. I love the way of being discrete (for example your shy but sincere smile)

Your soft-spoken and paused talk and your intelligent and relevant remarks.

I will do anything to keep you close to me because I like to feel the touch of your strong but affectionate hands and the brush of your beard on my face and I especially

love the pulsative and sensual dance of our lips.

But your beauty and elegance are just a reflection of your soul which is honest and bright.

 

What I have tried to tell you is that I love and adore you and words can merely explain my feelings.

You are living your dream and I am very happy to be a part of this.

I miss you, my prince charming!

 

_ **I love you, Tom.** _

 

Eternally yours,

                          (Y/N) “

 

Tom stares at the letter in his hands. Tears are running down his face. This came unexpected but right on time.

He feels extremely flattered. He never recieved a letter where someone bared their soul to him. You made yourself vulnerable by writing this confession. He can't believe his luck by having you by his life. You are such a strong and independant woman but you never fail to make him feel like a man. He doesn't know how you do it but he feels greatful to be your companion. He is proud to be your boyfriend.

 

He reaches for his mobile to tell you that your letter has arrived and tell you his feelings and emotions but Tom stops mid-motion.

' No, she bared her soul to me. She made herself vulnerable by writing this letter and sent it to me without knowing what my reaction would be. That is simply not fair. I can't go the easy way!' Tom scolds himself.

He picks up the hotel phone and calls the young concierge at the lobby.

 

„Good afternoon, this is Tom Hiddleston, Room 259. I was wondering if I could get some paper and an envelope? I have to write a letter.“

 

„ Oh, Good afternoon, Mr. Hiddleston. Of course, that will be no problem. I'll send someone up your room.“

 

„Thank you!“ Tom says, hangs up and starts to think what he wants to write to you.


End file.
